Recently, a number of traction devices have been developed for use in the home by persons suffering from back or neck problems. The purpose of these traction devices is to hold the user in an inverted position so the neck and back are placed in traction, free of compression. This can alleviate the pain of back or neck problems, as well as relieving muscle tension and stress.
One recently developed traction device comprises a frame freely suspended from a crossbar. The user fastens his lower legs to the frame and hangs from the frame in an inverted position. Another recently developed traction device comprises a pair of inversion boots with hooks for allowing the user to hang upside down on a crossbar. With these devices, it is difficult and usually very awkward for the user to somehow get into the inverted position, particularly if the user is suffering the pain of back or neck problems. Users commonly require assistance to use these traction devices. These devices also apply a full traction force to the user; and in many instances, it would be more desirable to apply less traction force, or at least a controlled amount of traction force.
Another type of traction device comprises a frame having two frame sections that swing relative to one another about a transverse axis. The user is held in an inclined position on the frame by a releasable leg-clamping mechanism. The user can perform exercises assisted by the swinging movement of the frame sections. By shifting his or her weight, the user can change the angle of the frame. However, only a slight shift of weight can upset the stability of the frame and cause it to swing suddenly, which may not be desirable for many users suffering the pain of back or neck problems. In addition, many prior art leg-clamping mechanisms are not comfortable for use over extended periods of time; and many of them are not effective in locking onto the user's lower legs so that the user's legs are absolutely locked. Furthermore, the swinging movement is not safe. If the user stretches his hands laterally by accident during swinging action, his hands could be caught by the frame stand.